Moments
by Haruyan
Summary: Iba/Kira Because someone needed to write this pairing. Ten short drabbles exploring the relationship s between Iba Tetsuzaemon and Kira Izuru.


Why isn't there any Iba/Kira pairings? Or for that matter, any Iba pairings besides thug!love? Well, not anymore!

* * *

Kira. Sweet Kira. Soft-spoken, sweet-tempered Kira. Had to end up with gruff-looking, hot-tempered Iba.

No one saw that one coming.

**Ten moments**

_1 - One day, One dream  
_

Iba had dreamt of being a shinigami. And he'd made it. He dreamt of being a lieutenant, and he'd made it. He dreamt of having a relationship with Kira-fukutaicho. He still daydreamed about that one.

_2 - Piece of Love  
_

"Oh my God! Thank you so much! Where did you find it?" Iba lets a little smile slip as he gives back a small pin Kira had lost the day before. Kira's face illuminated when Iba suddenly appeared with the sought after memento from his parents, and then listens attentively to the story of how Iba found it.

Tetsuzaemon is brave enough to go against all of the 11th, but not enough to tell he Kira he stole it.

_3 - Agony  
_

The first days after Gin, Aizen and Tousen's betrayal, Kira had spent it crying, with little to no one coming to comfort him. He misses his captain, he wished to be taken along, said the rumors.

One day, Iba braved enough to ask Kira why shed so many tears.

"How would you feel if Komamura-taicho died?" The blonde asked back and nodded as he listened to the other man's answer.

"That's how I feel too."

Iba understood Kira's now, he wasn't crying because his captain was gone. For him, the person he thought his captain was, was dead.

_4 - Door to Paradise  
_

"Iba, just knock."

"..."

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"No!"

Iba knew it had been a bad idea to ask his captain for support, but it was an even worse idea to ask Renji, or Ikkaku or any of those.

The door to Kira's quarters looked more daunting than ten Arrancar together. He had just had to knock on it and speak to Kira a bit, maybe even get invited in? Nah, they weren't such good friends. Yet.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and out came the cute blonde fukutaicho. "Ah, Iba-san, good morning."

"G-good morning."

"Is there...something you need?"

Iba looked at Komamura-taicho for support and surprise, surprise, he'd bailed, leaving his lieutenant to deal with the man that currently shook his world.

"Uh, Kira-fukutaicho."

"Y-yes?"

"Would you...accept an invitation to go out drinking with me tonight?"

Kira blinked for a second before smiling softly. "Sure, I'd like that."

Iba couldn't help smiling like a dork. Paradise had only been a knock away.

_5 - Red and Black  
_

Kira's parents were dead, so the next person with similar protecting rights was Renji. And when Iba informed the red-head of his intentions with the little blonde, Renji had shoved away the bottles of sake to jump over to strangle the other man.

Iba tried to reason that Renji was only trying to protect his friend, but he couldn't help punch the other man when air really started to become scarce.

Kira huffed as they both apologized to him. For beating the crap out of each other, and destroying part of the bar while doing it. Izuru sighed, at least Renji hadn't done what he did to the rest, so maybe he approved of Iba just a little bit more.

_6 - Mystic Eyes  
_

Iba always wore glasses. And unlike Renji they actually remained unbroken. One of the reasons Kira agreed to go out with Iba, was to find out what color his eyes were. He had to wait a good deal of weeks to see that, but by the time he did it didn't matter anymore. He was deeply in love with him for a whole lot of other reasons.

_7 - Justice_

Tousen had always spoken of justice, and Komamura partly agreed, he believed in justice too. But seeing Kira mourn again, not just for his captain but also for his lover, he realized the cruel truth. Justice was not fair.

_8 - Stronger_

Tetsuzaemon had always wanted to become stronger. Strong physically, mentally. He trained in zanjutsu, kido, shunpo, all the abilities a shinigami could learn and master. He was one of the most well-rounded lieutenants in the Gotei 13.

But seeing Kira struggle, seeing him pick up whatever pieces he could, grow leadership skills to at least keep his Division together, mourn the man in whom he had placed his deepest trust and still try to live on while his wounds were still open; Kira was definitely stronger.

_9 - Morning Grace_

He still couldn't grow used to it, the feeling of Kira's head against his shoulder, blonde hair tickling his chin while pale arms wrapped around his middle. Sometimes he even went back to sleep to wake up to reality, but it was always there, an unfamiliar weight and warmth although not unwelcome.

Izuru woke slowly, making little sounds, tightening his arms around his lover's torso. He moved his head, tickling Iba's chin again as he pressed a soft kiss to the taller man's neck.

"Good morning..." he muttered, still sleepy. Tetsuzaemon moved, tilting Kira's head up for a proper morning kiss. Good morning indeed.

_10 - Now or Never_

Kira walked by offering a small smile to both captain and lieutenant of the 7th Division. The captain returned the smile with a nod of the head, while Iba just stared back at Izuru, following his movement as he walked by and away.

"K-kira-fukutaicho!!" He called after the blonde, making him turn around.

Briskly he walked towards him, interrupting Izuru's question to kiss him. Slow and deeply.

"I-iba-san!" Izuru said after the kiss was broken, blushing and raising a hand to cover his blushing face. Around them, the people had started whispering and staring.

"Kira-fukutaicho! I'm attracted to you! Please go out with me!" Iba's face was beet red, but he held on to Kira's hand, wanting to get a quick and proper answer.

"A-ah...alright...Iba-san..." Izuru stuttered, hugging Iba back as the man suddenly glomped him.

Komamura sighed and shook his head. Kira had probably said yes out of fright, Iba needed to learn how to deal with more delicate people. Still, he was happy that Tetsuzaemon had finally taken the step and confessed to Izuru, puppies had to grow up someday.

**END**

Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
